1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to matchbook and wooden match constructions and, more particularly, to an improved match design with burn preventative safety stem construction and a selectively impregnable scenting composition means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of matches and match book constructions. An example of a prior art match construction is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,694, issued to Krusche, which teaches a match having a scent compound incorporated into the igniting head of the match. A first layer of the match head includes an adsorbent, a scenting compound and/or deodorant and a binder. A second layer consisting of an igniting composition is applied over the first layer and the match head, upon being struck against an appropriate surface, ignites to release the underlying scenting composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,138,225 and 4,040,879, both issued to Nagatugi et al., disclose examples of match head constructions in which the sulfur component, normally associated with conventional match heads, is replaced with a cellulose nitrate solution. Nagano teaches that replacing a sulfur solution with a cellulose nitrate solution avoids the sulfur and pine resins previously used as combustion agents and likewise reduces the use of potassium chlorate as an ignition agent. The net effect of this is said to result in better combustion of match heads with cellulose nitrate construction and to reduce the amount of soot and smoke associated with lighting the match.